


New and confusing

by Myrtti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel plays with Dean's nipples, and Dean is confused and so much turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote on Tumblr

Dean is on edge right now.

He’s so confused and so  _turned on_  at the same time that he doesn’t know what to think.

He had been making out with Castiel after a rough hunt, pulling out the stress and steam and adrenaline, and at some point they had started to lose clothes.

Or at least, Dean had; Castiel hadn’t taken off much more than the trench coat, but now Dean didn’t have the time or mind to complain.

He bit his lips and closed his eyes as Castiel rocked their still clothed hips together, but that wasn’t the reason why he was holding  mewls, moans and whines in the back of his throat.

Oh how he wished that the reason would be as simple as frottage, the feeling of Cas’ gripping his thighs and grinding their erections together, spreading Dean’s legs wider than they’ve ever been.

No, the reason which causes Dean to _trash_  and  _buckle_  under Castiel was because the angel was playing with his nipples; rolling them gently between his fingers before pinching them, pulling them a little and then kissing them better.

Dean feels himself blush furiously, how the red spreads from his neck to up his face, down his chest, when Cas smiles a kiss on the middle of his chest;  and this all is what Dean has done in the past to many of his lovers, but had never reserved the same attention back.

He hadn’t known he’d like something  _like this_ , how he’d love the way Cas licks his nipples before sucking them, leaving burning sensation where his stubble has scratched Dean’s skin.

It’s all so  _new_ , that _Dean cannot help himself,_  he’s arching his chest towards Castiel’s mouth, moaning like it’s the end of the world, coming in his pants the second when the angel bites his nipple while sucking it.


End file.
